Mistake Or Love
by ash2009
Summary: Seto Uke! LEMONS!Joey finally confesses he loves Seto but after Seto gives himself to him Joey leaves. Is it a misunderstanding or does Joey not want Seto any more?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters

**Mistake Or Love**

**By: ash2009**

**Chapter: 1**

Joey and the gang were wondering why Seto would not talk to them. They thought he was finally going to let them in but he seemed to have withdrawn from them more. They thought 3 weeks ago had opened Seto's eyes that they wanted to be friend with him.

_Flash Back_

"Hey Kaiba we wanted to know to know if you will come hang out with us tonight?" asked Yugi. He blinked at them in surprise. No one had asked him that before.

"Yeah we are all meeting at the arcade," said a hyper Joey, "If you're going to come be there at 8:30pm." Yugi and Ryo smiled at him and all left.

_Seto's pov_

After they all left I went home. I thought about if I should go or not, for hour. 'Why do they want to hang out with me?' I thought. 'If I go then I would be caught out in public and be trapped by reporters. I would have to blend in with everyone at the arcade.' I thought a minute and remembered that I have some old jeans in my dresser and a black t-shirt. I went to my room and dug them out. 'I am surprised they still fit' I thought as I put them on. I walked to my mirror and looked at me self. 'Its not as bad as I thought.' I looked at the alarm clock on my nightstand by my bed and seen it was almost time. I finally decided to go. It couldn't hurt anything. I then headed to the arcade. I arrived in my faded blue jeans and a black T-shirt. I had a dark blue hoody over it.

'I do have normal cloths too.' I thought as I walked in with a hat on so no one could recognize me. I leaned on the wall looking at all the children and parents. Some children were crying as there parents pulled they away from games and others were laughing and playing. The gang saw me and came over to me. Tristen was showing off for Duke and Tea was talking with Mai about makeup. Malik and Bakura were molesting there blushing lights as Yami was scolding them. Yugi was greeting me with big smiles that I thought were going to split his face in two. Joey was unusually quite with his hands in his pockets looking at the floor. When he did look up at me he gave me a nervous smile and quickly looked back down at the floor. I swear he was blushing about something but he looked away to fast. I didn't ponder it long because not only did they but some reporters saw me too. They were interviewing a new game I just released. I quickly pushed a button on my watch that called my guards, which were waiting by my limo out front. They came rushing in and pushed the reporters back so I could escape. I tipped my hat so no one could see my face as I sprinted out of there to my limo. The gang followed me still set on hanging out with me. I suggested to them to come over to my hug house to hang out. They all agreed to that, probably excited about see the inside of a multibillionaire's house. It took us 30 minutes to reach my home and when we got in the house they stared in amazement. I showed them around the house and then we went to the kitchen. I then offered them all a can of soda. We then decided to watch a movie on TV so I grabbed 2 bags of chips and we went to the living room. Mokuba was at a friend's house so I didn't worry about taking care of him. We all got settled on my over stuffed couch to watch the TV. I was really board with the movie they picked and tired from work so I dozed for a while. Apparently everyone thought I was asleep because they whispered.

I herd special news report and a reporter was asking an old man, "What do you think about Mr. Kaiba showing up in teenage cloths with the Yugi gang?"

The old man said, "I think you reporters and his employees should give him a brake and let him act his age for once. It's a shame you chased him away from the arcade. I think he needs to get out more and act like a kid."

I must have actually fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was awakened by my cell phone ringing. I jumped and opened my eyes sleepily. I reached into my pocket to get my phone and answered, "H-Hello?" groggily.

"Hey big brother! Did you see the news report?" exclaimed Mokuba.

"No," I answered. He gave me a quick summery and we said goodnight. I closed my cell phone and tossed it on the table and looked at my guest. They looked like they were bored.

I did not know what to do so we sat there for 5 minutes and Ryo suggested, "Lets play a game." We played twister and Joey, Bakura, Marik, and I played. Somehow I got bent over backwards, arms and legs spread. Joey had his leg in between my legs putting pressure on my crotch. Marik and Bakura were under me all tangled up.

Ten minutes into the game my big screen TV blipped on and Mokuba squealed, "Big brother!" Everyone jumped and us 4 players wobbled. "What are you doing?" Mokuba asked me shocked and confused. I shuck my head and replied, "I have no idea." I was as confused about the game as he was.

"We are playing a game," said Yugi cheerfully. Mokuba and Yugi talked for 5 minutes and then I started to feel dizzy from being upside-down and began to wobble violently. Yugi saw it and quickly spun so I could stand up and we ended the game. I sent Mokuba some money to go shopping with because I figured out that was why he called and then we played video games until 11:45pm. We were getting tired and school was tomorrow so I gave them all rooms to sleep in and then went to my own.

Some time during the early morning Joey woke me up. He was blunt and blushing as he told me he loved me. He then kissed me hard and I froze. He was forcing himself on me and I was afraid…afraid to let him into my life. I was afraid he would leave me like my parents did or anyone else I thought I could trust. I decide to trust him and relaxed into the kiss. He pushed his tongue into my mouth and I gasped. It felt weird. He was getting impatient and ripped my pajamas from me and looked down at my naked body. I was self-conscious of my body so I blushed and tried to hide it, but he pinned me to the bed. He grinned at me wolfishly and I gulped. 'He wont hurt me right?' I asked myself. He leaned down and kissed me passionately. It took my breath away…literally.

_Joey's pov _

I saw him gulp and kissed him in reassurance. My tongue drove into his mouth, exploring everything I could touch. When we both needed air I ripped my lips away from his and saw him panting harshly. His lips were parted and kiss swollen from my abuse. I kissed his forehead and he closed his eyes. I kissed his nose, his cheek, and the corner of his mouth. I loved him and was going to make him feel good. I ground our groins together and he moaned. I pushed 3 fingers into his mouth and he sucked on them. I pulled them out of his mouth when I was sure they were wet enough and flipped him on his stomach. He was panting and his breath hitched in fright. I spread his checks and slowly pushed one finger in. He let out a strangled cry of pain and squeezed his eyes shut. I kissed his cheek and he opened watery eyes. I soothed with reassuring words and soon he relaxed. He started to moan as I slowly finger fucked him. I then added the last two fingers slowly. When I was satisfied I pulled my fingers out. He was panting as I grabbed his hips. I lined up with his entrance and slowly pushed in.

'I am hurting him…' I thought. I could see it and the tears and whimpers proved it. When I was fully in to the hilt he let out a choked sob. I stayed still and sucked on his neck to sooth him. I sucked and kissed behind his ear as he moaned and squirmed. I found his spot and he relaxed and calmed down. He even let out a small giggle when I licked it. Apparently he was ticklish there too. I started moving and he moaned and pushed back agents me. I pounded him into the bed repeating, "I love you Seto. I love you…"over and over.

He gasped out when he climaxed, "I love you Joey." I pulled out after I climaxed and lay beside him. I watched his eyes close as he drifted into sleep. The next morning early I had to hurry home, as did my friends. Our school things were at our houses.

_Seto's pov_

I woke up and reached out for Joey beside me…he wasn't there. I opened my eyes when I felt nothing. 'He left me!' I thought in a panic. I lay back down and when I moved my hips a shocking pain went up my spine. My eyes now had tears in them as I thought about last night. Joey just wanted to have sex with me and then be on his way. 'He used me! He never loved me!' I began to cry out load and covered my face with my hands. I cried out all my sadness. That's how Mokuba found me and I told him what happened. He hugged me and rocked me like I do him when he is upset. Mokuba stayed with me that day and nether of us when to school. Three days later we went back to school and I ignored all my so-called friends. I walked passed them every time they tried talking to me.

_End Of Flash back_

_Joey's pov_

Seto still wont even come around me. Mokuba even scowls at us. 'What did I do wrong?' I asked myself. Today Seto didn't come to school but Mokuba did. We all went to talk to him during lunch. He was angry and told us how Seto was when he woke up and everything. "B-But…I had to hurry h-home…" I stuttered.

"So this is just a misunderstanding? You have to explain to Seto! Come on." Said Mokuba. Mokuba called a limo and we left for his house. It was a long 20 minutes ride to his house. We went into the house and Mokuba called, "Seto!!!" We all looked up and Seto slowly showed up at the upstairs railing. He was emotionless when I looked at his face. I could not tell what he was thinking or feeling. I quickly explained everything to Seto but he did not react or even blink.

"You understand?" I asked. He nodded but a frightened look came over his face. He looked like he was pushed forward. All our eyes widened when we seen a big man behind Seto holding a gun to the back of his head. He wrapped his muscular arm around Seto's neck and squeezed a little, then let Seto breath. Seto's hands were trying to pull the arm away so he could breath easier. The big guy then dragged Seto down stars and made us all go into the front room. If we did not obey he threatened to strangle Seto. He let Seto go and grabbed me. He told Seto he would kill me if he moved. Seto was still as the man used duck tape to tie my friends and I up. He made Seto sit in a chair and looked at him with lust. He ripped Seto's shirt off and when Seto gasped he kissed him. Seto pushed him away and wiped his mouth off. That angered the man and he backhanded Seto, and he fell to the floor. It must of really dazed Seto because he didn't get back up again. No one could see Seto's face. The man grabbed Seto and he hit him with a big heavy book that was on the floor for some reason. The man stud there for a minute and then fell forward. He fell right on Seto and he was trapped under him. Seto was gasping for breath and trying to get the man off him. 'Seto is being crushed!' I yelled in my head. He finally squirmed out form under the man but when he started walking away the guy reached out and grabbed his ankle. He yanked and Seto fell forward. He hit his head on the corner of the coffee table and it cut his cheek. It was a long cut from his ear to almost the corner of his mouth. Seto kicked the guy in the face and knocked him unconscious.

Seto slowly got up and came over to us to take the duck tape off. He then asked, "Are you guys ok?"

"Yeah but what about you? You need to go to the hospital and we need to call the police," exclaimed Mokuba. Tristen called the police as Duke called an ambulance. The police showed up first and arrested the man waking up on the floor. They took statements from all of us and Seto was last to give a statement. The ambulance showed up while Seto was talking to the police. Seto was holding his ribs as he talked to the police and then was taken to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters

**Mistake Or Love**

**By: ash2009**

**Chapter: 2**

Joey's pov

The paramedics took Seto to the hospital and we fallowed soon after, in a limo that Mokuba called. It was a 30-minute ride to the hospital and no one said a word the whole way there. When we arrived we were told to wait in the waiting room. We waited for two hours and then a doctor came to us.

"Are you Mokuba?" the doctor asked Mokuba. Mokuba nodded and the doctor explained what was wrong with Seto. "Your brother has some cracked ribs and a broken arm. The cut on his cheek had to be stitched closed but he should be able to go home in two days" said the doctor and then left to help someone else. We were then aloud to visit Seto.

Seto's pov

I was not happy about being told by the doctor that I had to stay for two days. I hated hospitals. They creped Mokuba and me out.

'I have a little brother to take care of and a company to run. I don't have time for this' I thought. I felt my ribs and winced. My left arm would not even move. 'I do hurt' I sigh 'Maybe they can take away the pain.' I looked at the clock on the wall and realized it was 3:00pm. I sighed again and closed my eyes. I herd my hospital room door open and opened my eyes again. My brother and friends came in to visit me.

Mokuba climbed up on the bed with me and asked, "Are you okay big brother?"

I smiled gently at him and answered, "Yeah. It will take a lot more then that to bring me down." Mokuba then hugged me gently and Joey sat down on the other side of my bed. He leaned over and gave me a gentle kiss on the lips. He held my hand as everyone talked to me about school or the arcade. After an hour of them visiting me everyone was hungry. Apparently they all missed lunch. Tristen left and brought back a big pizza. I was offered some but did not really want any so I nibbled on my peace. Joey helped me eat it. (Joey ate it.) A nurse kept coming in every once and awhile to get my vitals. We all talked until 7:00pm and they would cheer when Joey would kiss me and get me to kiss back. I could not help it…I blushed. A nurse came in and gave me some medicine through the IV for pain. It made me very sleepy. I was fighting to keep my eyes open.

Joey's pov

A nurse came in and gave Seto pain medicine. We all could see it was knocking him out.

The nurse said softly, "Visiting hours are up. I'll have to ask you to leave." I nodded and she left. I turned to Seto and he was fighting to keep his eyes open. We all said goodbye and Mokuba hugged him.

Seto whispered, "Bye." I leaned down and kissed his forehead. He eyes closed when I did and did not open again. His breathing slowed and evened out so I knew he was asleep. We all decided to write him a letter so he could read it when he woke up again. I quickly scribbled it down and we all left him to sleep. I flicked his lights to dim and closed his door.

Next morning/Seto's pov

I woke up and realized it was morning. I was given breakfast and the more medicine. I guess it was not the same medicine as last night since I did not get so sleepy. I was bored so I looked around the room. I saw a letter on the dresser beside my bed addressed to me so I picked it up. I opened it and recognized Joey scribble writing.

It said,

_Hey Seto everyone wanted to tell you to get better soon. Yugi and yami wanted to let you know Mokuba will be staying with them until you come home. We also wanted to let you know we will visit you at 5:00pm tomorrow. We were going to tell you yesterday but you fell asleep before we could. I just wanted to let you know I love you. See you tomorrow! Bye!_

I smiled and pushed the button for the nurse to come.

A young blond nurse came in and asked shyly, "Was there something you wanted Mr. Kaiba?"

"Yes I was wondering if you had any books I could read. Its very boring just lying here" I answered. She nodded and left to get one. She came back with a book called Vampirates Demon Of The Ocean by Justin Somper. After she handed it to me she left. I read the back and nodded. 'It might be interesting. It will definitely pass the time' I thought. At noon the same nurse came back with lunch. She checked my vitals and left me alone to eat in peace. It was a turkey sandwich with potatoes and green beans. I ate it slowly not really liking the hospital food. After I was finished I went back to my book. At 1:00pm the nurse came back. She gave me some more pain medicine, took my tray and left again. I got really sleepy and decided not to fight it. I set my book down by my leg on the bed, closed my eyes and drifted into sleep.

Joey's pov

School was so slow I just wanted to kill myself and get it over with. I couldn't even sleep like I usually do. I was thinking of Seto too much to drift off into sleep. Oh life sucked right now. I just wanted to be at the hospital with Seto. The teacher had already threatened to give me a detention today for not paying attention.

After School

We all went to Yugi's house. We were going to wait there until 5:00pm when we were going to visit Seto.

"I hope Seto found the letter," said Yugi worried.

Ryo patted him on the shoulder and said, "I'm sure he did." We all then went to the front room to watch a new move Yugi got. It was called 'Joy Ride'. Bakura sat on the couch and pulled Ryo in his lap and Yami sat next to him with Yugi in his lap. Tristen and Duke were in the love seat. Malik had Marik in his lap in the recliner. I sat in the other recliner by myself, and all of a sudden missed Seto badly. I sighed and started the movie. It was a funny movie but also scary. Yugi and Ryo were hiding in their Yami's chests and Malik and Marik were laughing. Duke and Tristen kept their faces blank so I could not tell if they were scared. Mokuba had fallen asleep on the floor half way through the movie. That made me laugh a little. He must of thought it was boring.

Finally 5:00pm came and we told grandpa where we were going and left. Grandpa was still helping customers in the shop. We rode in the limo silently the whole way. Mokuba was excited to see his older brother…as was I. Once we got there we walked up to his room. A nurse was they're checking his vitals while he slept.

When she notices us she smiled and said, "The medicine knocked him out again from earlier. He should be waking up in about another half an hour." We nodded and she left. Seto looked so child like when he slept. I noticed a book beside Seto's leg and picked it up. I put it on the dresser after making the assumption that Seto must have been reading it. Mokuba and me sat on the bed while everyone else sat in chairs. We talked to pass the time until Seto woke up.

Seto's pov

I woke up hearing voices. When I shifted the voices quieted. I slowly opened my eyes to see my brother and Joey looking at me. I blinked and shifted again to look at everyone else. Yugi and Ryo were smiling at me.

"Hi Seto" greeted Yugi.

"Hello" I greeted back.

They all told me what I missed in school and complained that I would be missing the gymnastics exorcize in gym class. Everyone hated gymnastics. I just laughed at the complaining. We talked until 7:00pm when visiting hours were up and all said there goodbye and that they would be back tomorrow at 5:00pm to pick me up. The doctor would not be in to release me until 6:00pm tomorrow. Joey gave me a gentle goodbye kiss before he left. I had missed him. I saw my book on the dresser and picked it up again to read it. I nurse came in a little bit later with my food. After I finished she gave me more medicine and I went to sleep. I was really starting to get annoyed with this medicine always knocking me out.

The Next Day After School/Joey's pov

We showed up at 5:15pm and apparently Seto was just waking up. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. I helped him sit up slowly. We all talked and apparently Seto had finished the book he was reading from yesterday. All I know is I probably would still be on the 3rd page. The doctor came in at 6:00pm and checked Seto's vitals. He then asked Seto a lot of questions and gave him a prescription for the pain. He promised Seto it would not knock him out like the stuff they have been giving him. Seto agreed to take the medicine and Mokuba piped in that he would make sure Seto took it.

Seto scowled at him and mumbled, "Traitor." Mokuba just ginned at him. Seto slowly got dressed in his normal cloths and we all walked slowly to the limo. On the ride home Seto slept on my shoulder while the rest of us talked.

Sorry it took so long to update. Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters.

**Mistake Or Love**

**By: ash2009**

**Chapter: 3**

Seto's pov

I was woken up by Joey saying, "Wake up Seto. We are home." I just whimpered. I was tired and could hardly move. My body was screaming at me to sleep. Joey kissed my forehead and lifted me up in his arms. My head rested agent his shoulder as he carried me out of the limo. I closed my eyes as he said, "Come on lets get you to be." I let him carry me up to our room and lay me gently on our big bed. I kept my eyes closed because I did not have enough energy to open them.

Joey's pov

I lay Seto down on the bed and started to take off his cloths. I had his silk pajamas on the bed next to him. I knew he was awake but he was too tired to open his eyes. I slipped off his pants and slipped on his silk pajama pants. I then unbuttoned his shirt and sat him up to take it off. While I was holding him up I put his silk pajama shirt on. I then tucked him under the heavy quilt and kissed his forehead again. He was asleep now and I decided to go back down to my friends.

Down In The Front Room

Mokuba saw me come into the room and asked, "How's my brother?"

"I put him in his pajamas and now he is sleeping again" I answered. Mokuba gave a sigh of relief. I don't blame him for being worried. I would have thought Seto would have been stubborn and tried to catch up on work he missed at school and his company.

"Lets watch a movie," suggested Ryo.

"Okay what kind?" asked Mokuba as he went to a cabinet full of movies.

"Horror!" shouted Yami, Bakura, Marik, Tristen, and Duke.

"NOOOOO!!!" wailed Yugi and Ryo.

Malik just looked lost. I did not say anything because someone would be ringing my neck if I said one. I laughed at the look on Mokuba's face. He looked lost and helpless. It was very funny. You don't see that every day on Mokuba's face.

"Uh…?" said Mokuba as he looked at them. That only made me laugh harder. After an argument that lasted a half an hour we all decided on a movie called Evolution. After that movie we watched National Treasure and then everyone went home. I stayed with Seto and Mokuba tonight.

Bed Time

Mokuba had Seto's pills in his hand and I had a glass of water in my hand. We both went to Seto's room and woke him up to take his medicine. Seto was not pleased. He took it grudgingly and then flopped back down on the bed. It wasn't long and Seto was asleep again. Man was he grumpy when we woke him up! I think I would rather wake up a grizzly bear than wake him up again. It would be a lot safer. Mokuba then went to bed himself and I striped down to just my boxers and crawled under the quilt with Seto. Seto rolled over in his sleep and snuggled into my chest. I smiled, wrapped my arms around him and fell asleep myself.

Morning/still Joey's pov

I woke up and saw Seto still sleeping. I looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table and was surprised at the time. It was 5:15am.

'I NEVER wake up this early' I thought. I blamed it on being worried about Seto and pushed the disturbing time to the back of my head. I was too interested in watching Seto sleep. He looked really young while asleep. He did not have the stress wrinkles on his forehead or the bags under his eyes like he usually did.

I thought to myself, 'I am going to have to take care of Seto since he obviously is not taking care of him self.' I ginned at the thought. It would be fun to make Seto rest from working so much. I could just 'tire him out.' My gin widened as I thought about the ways I could tire Seto out. (Think perverted!)

I was snapped out of my daydreaming when I heard Seto ask, "What are you grinning about?" as he yawned. I blushed hot red as I looked at him. He looked at me nervously and said, "Never mind. I don't want to know."

I got my blush under control and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Well my ribs hurt and my arm is sore but fine," He answered. He yawned again and asked, "What time is it?"

I looked at the alarm clock again and answered, "5:45am." I realized I was daydreaming along time. Seto was going to stay home from work and school for 3 days weather he liked it or not.

"While Mokuba and I are at school you will stay home from work. Got it?" I asked.

He opened his mouth to protest but snapped it shut as I gave him a hard glare. We then talked until 7:00am. Seto was getting sleepy again and I had to go to school. I made Seto take his medicine and took a shower. When I was in my uniform I looked at Seto still lying on the bed. He has successfully drifted back to sleep. I then went down to the kitchen and found Mokuba there eating a bowl of oatmeal the cook made. I got myself some and sat across from Mokuba.

"Did Seto take his medicine?" Mokuba asked.

"Yep I watched him take it," I told him while eating.

Mokuba then went back to eating and when he was done he asked again, "How did he take the news that he was not to go to work or school for three days?"

I grinned my goofy grin and answered, "He understands." I then finished my breakfast and we left for school.

At School

Man I now realize why I dislike school. It takes way to long! Time seems to drag. By lunchtime I was bouncing off the walls in frustration.

I quickly at my food and ran to the bathroom to call Seto. I am glade Mokuba gave me a cell phone earlier. It rang and rang and I started to worry.

Finally Seto picked up. "Hello?… (Yawn)" He said sleepily.

"Hi! What took you so long to answer the phone?" I asked.

"(Yawn)… I was sleeping," answered Seto sounding more wake.

"Oh…" was my intelligent replay. We talked until lunch brake was over and then I had to go to class. The next half the day dragged even longer than the first and I sighed miserably.

After School

After school we all hung out at Seto and Mokuba's house. Seto could not move around much so we all stayed in the front room. We watched movies, told stories, had a popcorn fight and had a fun time. I even got Seto laughing a few times but it all ways seemed to hurt him more doing that.

That went on for three days. Seto would sleep during school and we would hang out after school. Seto was board out of his mind. He wanted out of the house but no one would let him. Mokuba even had to hid his laptop when he started working too much and not sleeping. When Seto could leave we decided to go to Yugi's house. But until then Seto would have to stay home.

* * *

Hi everyone I am trying to think of more for the story but am stuck. I don't know if I should submit Some other Uke Seto stories that I have or not. Tell me what you think I should do? Should I wait until I finish this one (which might take a while since I'm stuck) or start submitting in other stories? Review please! 


End file.
